We Were In Love
by Foreign.Dreams
Summary: Sequel to So You'll Probably Always Have a Spell on Me...Full Summary inside...but sometimes the hardest person to forgive is yourself. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything RATING WENT UP
1. Chapter 1

Itachi/ Hana

_**We Were…in Love**_

REVISED EDITION – I'm skipping all that anime filler nonsense so Naruto is gone…and Kakashi is doing whatever he's doing

Sequel to "You'll Always Have a Spell on Me". The title is from Pretty Ricky's "Make It Like It Was". This is a great R&B/Rap song, by the way. Hana's leaving the Leaf Village to search for Itachi. Itachi the S-Ranked criminal, she can't possibly expect to find him if he doesn't want to be found…or does he?

_ Hana's POV _

Here I am, outside the Hokage's office. Whatever emotion that possessed me before is gone. I must be dumb if I though I could do this. _Itachi_, oh thank you kami that thing's back. So now I'm knocking on the door and Shizune gets it.

"Hana? What are you doing here?" Shizune asks.

"I wanted to request a mission from the Hokage." I respond.

"That's new, usually I have to hunt down you ninja," Tsunade announces from her desk. She looks half drunk. "What kind of mission?"

"I want to get out of Konoha for a while." I said. Her sudden scowl gives me my answer.

"You know we're still in trouble, so I can't have you wandering around like Naruto-"

"I know but I need to figure things out, and I can't stay here and do that." I can't believe I just cut the most tempered Hokage off.

"Great for you but I have to know where you are," She rubbed her temples. I guess I'm frustrating her. "That said the best thing I can do is send you as a diplomat to Suna."

I think for a minute. Stay here where I know I won't see him, or be stuck in the Wind Country where he's bound to pass. "I'll do that then."

Tsunade writes something down in an S ranked scroll. "So I need to find a fill in veterinarian, and I need to find someone to replace you in the emergency force." The blond sighed.

I thought about my mom. The Inuzuka style is great, but if it fails we definitely need backup. I know Shizune will be going through hell trying to find a ninja that compliments my mother. Lady Hokage damn sure won't do it. As for a vet., I know there is more than one in this village. I don't get why Tsunade is acting like this, maybe there's something she's not telling me. _Or maybe you're just being paranoid_, yeah, that too.

So now I have to deal with the overenthusiastic mother. I think she's glad to get me out of the house, but I'm only 18.

"This is the perfect chance for you to be moved up in the ranks," she droned. "If this goes well Suna could nominate you to ANBU."

"Yay." I said sarcastically. I wish she would get the hint that I only wanted to pack, not have this unnecessary conversation.

"The only thing that is nagging at me is what you need to 'figure out'," I stiffed before standing my full height and looking at her. "It's because of Itachi isn't it? I remember the first time you told me about you and him."

Flashback

"_Hi girls!" an eight year old Hana ran up to a group of academy students. She was the only girl her age to graduate the academy. The girls stared blankly at her before continuing there conversation in a group. _

"_You know she cheated to get out of the academy right?"_

"_Yeah, her mom was on the same team as the chunin that decides the teams."_

"_Who are you guys talking about?" Hana asked. They ignored her and kept talking, a little bit louder this time._

"_That's how a sorry kunoichi got put on a team with a great ninja like Itachi-kun."_

They're talking about me, _Hana thought. She turned to run away when she heard her name._

"_HANA-CHAN!" Shisui Uchiha called. Next to him, Itachi looked even smaller and colder than he really is._

"_HI ITACHI-KUN!"_

"_CAN I TRAIN WITH YOU ITACHI-KUN?"_

"_DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE PARK ITACHI-KUN?"_

_Said boy just did a scan-and-glare as he looked through the group of girls for his teammate. When he finally found her, he merely said, "Hurry up. We looked everywhere for you. Genma-sensei has something to tell us."_

_She didn't know what he said, he couldn't possibly think she did. He spoke at conversation level like they weren't across the road from each other and his fans were vying for his attention. Hana smirked before running to her teammates. She didn't spare those girls a second glance as she walked away with her boys. _

"_So what did you say Itachi?" Hana asked with her smiley face._

_This Uchiha hated repeating himself. He hated her bright face, it made him soft. "Genma-sensei has something he wants to discuss." There, that's technically not repeating._

"_Oh," Hana said before her face fell again. _Why do me friends hate me? _She asked herself._

"_What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked. He didn't care, he was just curious._

"_My friends hate me."_

"_Then how are they you're friends." It was a statement, not a question. Hana answered anyway._

"_Because I grew up with them." _

"_So did I, that doesn't make me hate them less."_

_Hana laughed, he liked her laugh. "That's because they harass you." _

"_Well if they did this to you, I wouldn't like them anyway." _

_Hana giggled before latching herself on to Itachi. "Oh Itachi-kun, train with me!"_

_Itachi twitched at her touch, but he made no motion to shake her off. He did a silent prayer that Shisui wouldn't turn around. "That doesn't work, you're different." _

"_How?" Hana asked bluntly. Itachi was going to clam up any moment now._

"_I like you." He said quietly. _

_Hana grew bold, she kissed his cheek. "I like you too." _

_Hana ran away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Itachi sprinted after her, now he can blame his redness on running._

End Flashback

"Yeah, that was when we found out that only Shisui was going to be in the upcoming chunin exam. Itachi was so mad, he got his Sharingan that day." I said smiling, which was weird because I was scared silly when it first happened. We had to wait until we were ten before Genma-sensei let Itachi and I do the exam with Shisui, who failed his first time. I still don't know what happened, and I doubt Genma-sensei would tell me now.

"So it is about him." Mom said while raising her eyebrows. I forgot she was here. No sense lying to her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this," she did. "Well the other day, when I was walking the dogs, I saw him."

She was holding her tongue. I knew she wants to yell at me. "What happened?" she asked as calm as she could.

"Stuff." _Well, so much for not lying to her._

"Inuzuka Hana. What the hell happened."

"I told him what happened, with Kiba and Sasuke." I said while going back to my packing.

"And…?" Kami she is getting annoying.

"Fine. He apologized, we kissed, I pushed him away." I gave the shortest response.

My mother seemed to be having an inner conflict. I know it is hard being the best friend and mother to a teenage girl, but she could say something.

"I see." I looked at her retreating form like she was crazy, _that's all? _"Do what's best for you." With that the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate the hits to my stories…and the reviews, though I would really be happy if I received more…no pressure though **

**I actually discovered the Itachi/ Hana pairing when I was looking for advice for a story I'm writing…well I'm not exactly writing it because this story has become an obsession…anyway I read a HI story about Itachi visiting Hana in the night and then inspiration struck…and I wrote "So You'll Probably Always Have a Spell on Me" on that same day…this chapter is just to get into Itachi's mentality…**

Not much is changed in this revision…just a little bit but you should still reread it…well, I don't think it's a lot…mostly additions but Itachi is still trying to be low key which I don't get how no Akatsuki member ever gets caught…they all wear those cloak things so its not like you don't know who they are…

**Repondez Si Vous Plaît R.S.V.P.!**

Itachi's POV 

I am now back on track with Kisame. That little detour to Hana has cost me more trouble than I thought. Kisame bugged me about my location. I told him it is none of his concern. I can't believe I thought Hana cared for me…I know she loves me but she did tell ANBU about my plans. She didn't ask to come with me or try to stop me when I left; she just let me leave. She always did what was best for her, and I guess I'm not.

It's a waste of time dwelling on such trivial matters. Now that she's out the way, I should be able to focus on my goals. Truth be told, I'm disappointed in Sasuke for going to Orochimaru, but that just makes my plan easier. The only trouble I will come across is if Orochimaru takes over Sasuke before I have my chance; if that's the case, I'll have to be alert. It's that damn Madara's fault; he's next on my list, but no one has to know that.

"Itachi, let's go. We've been in the Land of Waves for too long." Kisame hissed.

I merely glared at him and continued looking at the horizon from on top of the Naruto Bridge. That blond was way more annoying than he's worth. I'm not entirely sure how this is all going to work out; I don't trust Pein, but Akatsuki gives me something to do…

"Itachi! Stop ignoring me. It's not my fault that someone wasn't persuaded by you to do whatever," Kisame ranted. "I bet it was a girl…did you get dumped Itachi? It's not the end of the world so you can come out of your little uchi-mo bubble now."

I had a sudden urge to engulf him in black flames, but I refrained…for now.

"Let's go." I hopped off the bridge. I headed in the direction of Suna. Kisame hates dry weather, all the more reason to go. In truth, I heard those Sand genin were the only team to have all members get through to the finals of the last chunin exams. The leaf genin must be weak because when Hana, Shisui and I took the exam, although combined we were the youngest, took out almost all of the genin from the other villages in rounds two and three. We had the potential to surpass the legendary Sannin.

My mood darkened as I though about Hana again. I could care less about Shisui; he and I weren't as close as everyone thought, especially after he made a move on Hana, even though she was much younger than him. Sure a few years doesn't matter when its 30 and 26, but it makes all the difference when its 11 and 15. That's practically rape.

With that thought in mind, the massacre is Shisui's fault. For if he never did that to Hana, I would have never walked away and found Madara. I would never have reacted to anything the useless clan said. I would continue to let everything go in one ear and out the other. I would have stayed oblivious. Madara opened my eyes to the faults within the clan.

What he didn't expect was me to see his faults as well. Madara never accomplished as much as me. I surpassed everyone in the clan; Madara was equal to his brother. As soon as my foolish little brother is ready, I will take my rightful title as the strongest Uchiha, with or without Hana…

5

4

3…I didn't mean that. She ruined her chances at being anything to me. We our now what everyone thinks, former teammates. She will go back to her spouse. I bet its either Kotetsu or Izumo…maybe both. Then again, they are always under the Hokage. Hana never did care for either of them…especially after the stunt they pulled at the Chunin Exams. She never went to the bathroom alone for a long time. At least she got mad enough to plow everyone in the exam.

Yet there is a saying, and I am the epitome of it. People change. Which means Hana could be coming after me. While I have major doubts about this I can't completely rule it out, and if that is indeed her plan, I have to make sure she doesn't find me. I risked too much by being that close to the village for personal reasons.

"Itachi"

If the Leaf found out that I had any relations to Hana, they will definitely use her to get to me. Even if they don't someone else will, like Deidara. It has been a while since I beat him, yet he still loathes me. He shouldn't take it personal; he's not the first person I beat in battle.

I don't want to fight Hana. She knows everything about my fighting style, things even Kisame doesn't know. She sparred with me while I mastered my Sharingan. Genma-'sensei' only worked with Shisui, to get him prepared for the Chunin Exam he failed. I'd have to actually move if I realistically planned on beating her. Her old dogs weren't the issue, they were trained to only use a certain amount of aggression when fighting either Shisui or me, it's the new ones. Those Inuzukas are always breeding something and it gets annoying.

"Itachi…"

What angers me most about Inuzuka Hana, is the fact she blames her brother's injuries on me. She knows everything I know about the Mangekyo Sharingan, so she could have sought Sasuke out to tell him. It's not that hard to find Sasuke, look in the center of annoying fangirls or for the Uchiha crest. It's red and white on some kind of dark color. I am responsible for some of her bad luck, but definitely not all of it. If that was the case she would have attempted to kill me.

Sasuke really is pathetic if he is still mourning over the clan. He should be happy I freed him from the expectations of the Uchiha Clan. It's not that serious. Fugaku never liked us, and Mother should have left that bastard when she had the chance. Look where "for the family" got her, in a dark coffin six feet under.

"Itachi!"

Hana's father left; I wish mine did…that girl is making me weak. I do not need emotions. I do not need her. All I need is my spare. I have my own ambitions, and my own to do list: Orochimaru, Sasuke, Madara, preferably in that order. This Nine-tails mess can wait, Naruto is gone anyway. What I need to do is acquire more jutsu. I need to refine my techniques so I can use my chakra consuming large techniques in the best way without a down point. Genjutsu is my strong point; I don't like having to move. Taijutsu is an absolute last resort, it's too much work and isn't efficient, especially against medics.

I learned this when Hana first showed interest in treating animals. Humans are merely animals that can reason, so her skills are passable with humans too. We should go to the Hidden Grass Village; they have the black rain jutsu.

So my plans are set, too bad Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki won't be happy.

"ITACHI!!!"

"What do you want," I questioned. He's way to old to be this annoying.

"Our mission, how are we going to do it when we're heading west," Kisame panted, we're moving into dryer weather; poor him. "Konoha is the other way."

"You honestly think they will keep the blond in the village when they know he is sought after." Not a question.

"Well, yeah. I thought they would want more protection for him." And this idiot had to answer with an idiotic answer.

"And that's what you get for thinking." I said as I leapt further ahead. I could hear him saying things along the lines of "this kid thinks he's grown" and "whoever that chick was she was right about Itachi".

"The mission can wait," I don't need him mad at me, it makes things difficult. "We are going to look for more jutsu. Inconspicuous jutsu. As in jutsu that does not draw attention. That means –"

"I get it Itachi. You hate sharkskin. Kami, I liked you better when you were in your uchi-mo bubble."

"I cannot hate an inanimate object." I answer automatically. "It's a good thing that I am not seeking your approval then, is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay…we're back to the latest stuff…I haven't done anymore drafting on my Rihanna series or this one…besides what's now…but I have to get through this story to get to the final part 3****rd**** in the trilogy and I really want to write that…but this is just connecting point A to B…all I have is my notebook that literally looks like this except its not neat…cause I write in half script half print:**

**Itachana Trilogy**

**---Insert swiggly line---**

**Make It Like It Was scribbled out - You'll Always Have a Spell on Me**

**These have absolutely nothing to do with the story…but it's what I wrote D**

**-Hana is 5'7" **

**-Itachi is 5'9"**

**We Were…In Love**

**-Hana Leaves**

**-Itachi is in Uchi-mo mode and being more secretive **

**-Gaara's cool which is common knowledge…and I seriously wrote that… **

**---Insert about 3 lines of things you can't know---**

**Told You I'll Be Here Forever /**_**No Air**_** /I Despise How I Adore You /**_**The Way That I Love You**__**Something You Forgot**__**Where Do Broken Hearts Go?**__**Love Will Be Waiting at Home**_** as you can see…I have no idea what title I want…underlined is the most likely, italics is actual song titles, the rest are lyrics…this is like a spoiler within itself**

**---Insert about 3 lines of things you can't know---**

**ANYWAY…on with the story…**

_Hana's POV_

Even though a couple days passed, my mother was still being aloof and distant. I have no idea what this is about…it's like she knows something I don't, and I hate that. Suna or Tsunade, I forget whom, sent for an escort. He's one of the Kazekage's kids. Apparently, he knows my brother. I can't explain exactly how he looks because he is wearing face paint…not to mention he's wearing all black. _I thought Suna was the desert…_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" my annoying brother bellows, something I won't miss. "NOBODY BETTER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON MY SIS! WHAT DID TEMARI DO?" 

The sand ninja said something at normal conversation level, something my dear little Kiba needs to do.

"OH! THAT MUST HAVE PUT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL FOR WEEKS!" Kiba yelled. _I can't take much more of this…time to go!_

"KIBA! Stop gossiping and say goodbye to your only sister." I said moving away from my mother, Shizune and the Hokage. Even after Itachi left…I still have no girl friends; that's okay though, most of them are nurses at the hospital. Helping patients by schedules and talking about them the rest of the day. What great people. Boys are so much better, but they work too much.

Anyway, I go to hug my second best friend. He annoys the hell out of me, but he's my family and the only people I can really trust. 

"I'm gonna miss you little brother," I said while I hugged him. Akamaru barked. 

"Don't think I forgot about my favorite puppy, be a good boy Akamaru."

"Don't do anything stupid big sis. You have to see me become ANBU." Kiba said. 

"Heh…don't worry. If I wasn't smart I wouldn't be a vet." 

"That's not what I meant but I trust you. Don't rush into situations blindly…know what you're doing."

"I thought I was the older child," _he's annoying me so much right now…all I wanted was a simple goodbye. Mother got to him._ "All you're doing is giving me the same advice I give you."

"What can I say…it's great advice. Well, bye bitch."

"I can't waste energy fighting you, so bye twerp. You better be stronger when I get back." I walked back to the ladies. 

Shizune cried on my shoulder. We did become close…sort of. She wasn't someone I grew up with, but in the time we have known each other, we became good friends. _When she's not babysitting the Hokage_. Tsunade merely hugged me. It was nothing special. My mother's hug lasted long. 

"Hana, make sure you think with your head too, not just your heart." She knows me so well.

"I'll make no promises but I'll do my best."

"Make sure this is for you because if it's not…you won't figure out anything. Most likely, you'll be more confused than before." I nodded into her embrace. I am a huge baby. I'll miss my mommy.

By the time we separate, we're both tearing up. Okay, just me; my mother doesn't do that. The painted boy, Kankuro, says it's time to go. I gather my three dogs; they each have a pack on them filled with supplies. It's mostly medical things, only I have clothes and such. Shizune,_Tsunade damn sure didn't_, arranged for two trunks to be sent ahead to Suna.

* * *

I was right…Suna _is_the desert. This guy can't have sweat glands if he can wear that with no problem. He reminds me of Kiba, minus Akamaru. We went straight to the Kazekage Mansion; I wanted to clean up a bit before meeting with the most important officials. Kankuro doesn't know much about girls apparently…

"HEY! You're back already?" a blonde girl with a giant fan walked toward us, apparently she's Kankuro's sister. "She's the diplomat…she looks really young; how old are you…16?"

"Eighteen," I'm not the best with girls…_Must. Be. Nice._ "I'm Hana. Inuzuka Hana"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ability to apology –first sign of a good person; "I'm Temari, Kankuro's sister."

"Nice to meet you," I say politely. _Kunoichi training works outside the ninja world too!_ "Do you two live here or something?"

"Yeah…the late Kazekage was our father. Now it's just the three of us and some elders that live here." Temari answered. We just might be friends.

"Three? Am I going to meet them?" _Another one…_

"Actually," Kankuro began. The third must be coming. "He's right behind you."

_Oh, crap. How the hell did he do that? _I whip myself around and find a smaller red head. He must be the youngest, he's so CUTE! 

"Hi! I'm Hana. You're adorable." _I didn't mean to say that out loud…_

"…" _he glares…_

"I'm sorry but you have to work on you're glare if you want to intimidate me," I said with my best smile. "I grew up with Itachi Uchiha, so regular death glares won't work."

"…" _Oh, crap…_

"Um…that one just might," He is still glaring. "I'm sorry?"

"…" _Aw…he hates me. _"You're an Inuzuka."

"Yeah, do you know my little brother?" I never thought Kiba would save me.

"We've…met."_Okay…that was vague._

"Gaara, Hana's gonna stay with us for a while," Temari offered to ease the tension.

"How long exactly," Gaara asks.

"At least six months," I begin. "But after that it's up to Suna and whether or not you guys want me here."

They all stared at me. Kankuro looked hesitant; Temari was analyzing me. Gaara appeared to be gazing, not much seemed to be going on with him. I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it. Luckily, the family observance of me ended with the entrance of another Sand ninja. Half of his face is painted while the other is covered with a cloth.

"You must be the Konoha Diplomat," We exchanged bows. "I'm Baki, their sensei." He motioned toward the siblings.

I introduced myself once again. I'll be glad when this is over. He inquired about my age…seriously, do I look that young. I didn't have to answer though; Temari took it upon herself to do it. He apologized and announced a dinner for my arrival, but first, Temari and Kankuro had to meet with some of the elders. Gaara was assigned to show me around. 

Gaara was the best tour guide EVER! He moved nowhere…only announcing the floors:

First: Complaints, Administrative work

Second: Mission Assignments, Work Rooms

Third: Living Quarters 

Fourth: Council Meetings (Elders), Kazekage Office 

Fifth: Roof

"Um…thanks," I guess I was supposed to say that.

"Hn."

"That's not a word, but I understand grunt-speak; the Uchiha are basically fluent in it."

"Why do you talk about them so much?" Gaara asked annoyed and glaring.

"Well…Itachi was my only friend growing up, if you can even call it that. No girls wanted to be my friend because I graduated early with Itachi and got put on his team."

"You graduated early." It was barely noticeable but the disbelief was evident. I guess he's trying to be nice.

"Yes, I didn't actually pass the exam, but I fought well when cloud ninja attacked Konoha. My mother and I were walking our dogs; she was still pregnant with Kiba and couldn't fight. It took all I had, but I won and was granted a waiver by the Fourth." 

"And then you were alienated by your friends," Gaara said it as if the issue was crystal clear.

"They weren't my friends. They gave up on me because of something I had no control over. True friends stay with you even if they don't want to."

"Like my team?"

"Yeah, sort of, a team is honor-bound to take care of you, but friends do it because they can." That's the best thing I think I ever said.

"So you were friends with a mass-murderer." 

"…Technically, but that's not the Itachi I knew."

"What do you mean? You said you were friends with Itachi; Itachi is a cold blooded killer; therefore, you were friends with a killer." _Can't argue with that logic…_

"Well," I began; I have no idea how I'm gonna finish though, "there are many different parts to a person. You, for example, are Suna's Ultimate Weapon, right?"

He nods. He's warming up to me. –Silent cheer-

"You're not just a weapon; you are the late-Kazekage's son, a little brother, Suna Ninja, and most of all: an individual." Go me! I should have been a motivational speaker.

"…You remind of Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara finally said.

"Is that good?" Maybe, just maybe, Gaara and I can be friends.

"It's not bad." And the vague-ness returns.

"Oh, well you remind me of Itachi –Before the massacre." Hopefully I just saved myself. Gaara reminds me of abused animals; He has to learn to trust people before he attempts anything else. Just going by body language, Temari and Kankuro want to be friends with Gaara; they're just terrified of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so here I am with another chapter…extremely late update…but the weather and computers wait for no one… well this one is split with half Hana and half Itachi…let me explain this now cause it will be in all my Itachi FF…I DON'T THINK ITACHI KILLED HIS MOTHER…I really think his father did because when you're parents, you probably have the room where you can hear everything…inside and out…Itachi killed his parents last so they could have heard the others getting killed…why didn't they go outside or hide?.. how did the parents manage to be on top of each other when Itachi only made one swoop…the answer: daddy killed mommy and oldest killed daddy…that's it I guess…at the bottom is some teasers from the Rihanna series because of the lateness…I have no idea of the actual name of the series but that's the nickname…I wont post it until this story is mostly done…**

_Hana's POV_

Dinner, 'dinner' –an interrogation's more like it. The elders of Suna plus the honorable children now know everything from my weight to the shampoo I like to use on my dogs. I didn't mind the questions at first, but then:

"_What do you think about that meddlesome freak who teaches Rock Lee?"_

"_Why do they let that weird lady, Anko I think, proctor the dangerous part of the exam?"_

"_What do you think about the elder's decisions to allow a gambling drunk to be the Hokage?"_

My personal favorite: _"Is everyone in Konoha as messed up as the genin?"_

Hopefully I answered them right. The elders also told me more about being a diplomat. I'm not just going to be in Suna, but around most of the Wind Country. I have to 'establish a trusting relationship with the actual people of the land'. Hidden villages protect the people within their country and their village. I'm not actually going out of Suna until Friday, when a three day celebration begins. I have no idea what they are celebrating, but festivals have great food. I have a whole day to explore Suna, I doubt Itachi would actually come inside the village unless he has to, so I can just explore with my dogs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Itachi's POV_

We weren't even in the Wind Country before Kisame started complaining. If my eyes were better, I would kill him instantly. I actually plan on waiting until the last possible moment before getting the nine tails brat. I'm almost grateful the boy's so protected and hardheaded. All those interruptions make it easier to not try. Now that he has left the village, I can do nothing and get away with it.

When we actually got into the country, Kisame was attempting to appeal to my better nature and use reverse psychology. He's no longer complaining, but stumbling and wheezing loudly. Being the nice killer I am, I stopped in the third town we passed. It is bustling with people, so we can easily remain unnoticed. The entire town appeared to getting ready for something.

"Excuse me mister?" I looked down and noticed a little person **(I mean a child)**. I naturally took a step back, these things cry and draw attention, something I don't need. "How'd you get a shark to walk? Are you part of the festival?"

Had I been Deidara, I would have laughed out loud at this funny little kid. Kisame was about to retort and draw attention, so I quickly interjected and responded. "I am not part of the festival," even though he's behind me, I can sense his arrogance, "that's my pet and we have to go now."

I know Kisame wants to kill me, yet I don't care. The little boy was satisfied because he left us alone; he was very useful, though. _The people obviously don't see shark-like things walking around everyday. Note to self: Get rid of Kisame._

"Huh, festival" Kisame huffed. I forgot about that little detail. Festivals have ninja showcases, a scheme to get more kids enrolled in the academy. I will have access to numerous jutsu and be able to eat dumplings. I won't have to worry about Kisame either; I'm beginning to like the Wind Country.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There's the extremely short chapter that is only to set up the next chapter…I don't want to go any farther because the next good stopping place is too far for me to do with 4 projects in my schedule…anyways here's the teasers…I really want to know if you guys would be interested in reading it…and I'm not sure if I said this but I know you're supposed to use an in front of a vowel or vowel sound…but an Uchiha sounds…horrible to me**

"_You know…it's like a curse. Once you fall in love a Uchiha, you never fall out...and they both have a thing for flowers."_

_Itachi tuned out the violent scolding, courtesy of Tsunade, and brushed his hair out of his face –"Where's my ring? Did one of your nurses take my ring?"_

"_Itachi Uchiha, you are charged with the slaying of 87 Uchihas. How do you plead?" "Not guilty, I only killed 86. My father killed my mother."_

"_Itachi…why did you do it, massacre your family? You made Sasuke suffer, and through that, I suffered."_

"_Sasuke, I forgive you, but don't think it's for you. It's for me because I deserve to live my life without being stuck on the pain you brought."_

"_YOU LEFT HER ON A BENCH!" "I COULD HAVE LEFT HER ON THE STREET!"_

"_Just one question: was it worth it?"_

_Kakashi was only there on a hunch; he didn't know what to expect. What he found was two half dead men lying side by side in a sorrowful tomb. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: back with another chapter...-yay!-...now that I settled on a title for the next story I'm even more motivated to finish this one...this story just has to make it to point B before I can get to the final story...**

**My (true!) excuses for not updating:**

**1. I was sick...I lost my voice and everything**

**2. My cousins came...so my spring break was busy**

**3. My friend...I tried helping but I (accidentally!) made things worse (Je suis tres desolei)**

**4. I took forever writing a flashback...and I realized that it made everything go off-track...so I put it in the next chapter when I got over my wasted time and realized it will solve my tres mal connection problems**

**5. I had plans gosh. **

**That's the vague truth...and without further wait, the story!..R.S.V.P**

_Hana_

Gaara was my tour guide once again because Temari and Kankuro had yet another meeting with the elders. He actually showed me Suna, and I almost choked in a small sand storm. Good times. To be honest, I'm nervous about tomorrow. The elders will introduce me as the ambassador of Konoha. I don't even know when they are going to do it.

"Hana..." OH MY GOSH, Gaara scared me. I guess he doesn't sleep.

"You scared me, do you need something?" This invasion of privacy normally grants serious consequences, but Gaara's way too adorable and fragile.

"Why don't you wear the Leaf headband?" _Uhh..._

"Um, I normally just do vet work, so I don't actually need to." Unfortunately, that sounded more like a question.

"..." Um, okay, this is awkward. Well, only one thing left to say:

"Is that all you needed? It's kind of late and you're still growing, so you need your rest."

"..." He's glaring again; I must have said the wrong thing. "I don't sleep."

"Oh," I might get kicked in the butt for this, but, "do you want to stay and talk with me?"

"What do you want to know?" Gaara said, leaning against the wall. _Must. Control. Curiousity._

"Whatever you want to tell me." I hope it's a lot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5. A.M. That's when I went to bed, I'm too curious for my own good. Gaara's story took six hours to tell, at least it was interesting. It makes me want to kill his father myself. Hypocrite my ass: the Fourth's way let's Naruto sleep. Well actually that's the only thing I can argue about it.

I was only six during the war. The fight to protect my mother is what I remember most, then there was some time inbetween before the funeral for the Fourth Hokage. After that my mother told me the baby was a hero and I was officially a genin.

The elders are getting furious by me. I'm very aware that I keep dozing off but I still can't help it. I'm already dressed and all that crap, so they should let me sleep. Four hours of sleep don't do much! I start playing with the zipper of my body suit. It is olive green with no sleeves and shorts that show a lot of leg. The zipper goes from my waist all the way up to the V-neck cut. I usually don't wear stuff like this in Konoha -but it's too hot!

My poor dogs have been yelled at for sleeping under the desk of the mission room; I can't blame them though, that is the coolest spot in the mansion. If I didn't have sweat glands, I would be there too. It was only yesterday but they still haven't gone anywhere near that room or Baki since.

So me and my entourage are in a pile, waiting for anyone younger than thirty to come down. It shocked me to see Temari as the first.

"You know we're not leaving a while right?" Temari asked, giving me a weird glance.

"The elders said I was late!" _Conniving old men._

"Well, it did start already, and I guess we can try leaving early then. We may have to leave the boys..." Temari was sliding into Big Sister in Charge Mode.

"Fine, let's go! I want some dango."

--ΓфЯєιġЛ.ĐяэдмЅ--

_Itachi's POV_

"It's okay Itachi -wheeze- you can go without me. I'll be fine." Kisame looked utterly pathetic on top of the bed of their outdated motel room. The festival inflated all the prices and Kisame couldn't harass me into flirting with the worker without blowing his needy cover.

"I was planning to." I half-mumbled. This crap was getting old -fast. If Suna didn't get so cold during the night, not to mention the sand, I would have never gotten this room. I'm not a fan of small places.

I discarded my Akatsuki cloak on top of the other bed. Not only was it too hot for that, but there will be ninja wandering around. I did the most basic transformation I knew, into my mother. If an emergency arises, I will not have to worry about the chakra strain of maintaining the transformation in addition to my sharingan.

"If you're going like that, you need to cover your eyes. Only three people on this earth have sharingan, and it's not difficult to figure out it's you."

_Psh -three. _He doesn't have all the facts but I put some sunglasses on anyway. I took once last look around to make sure I didn't forget anything or have anything that could get me found out. After that I was out the door before Kisame try anymore crap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(I don't feel like writing the same thing twice -not that I even have time to-...so this is going to get a bit confusing...but Itachi is ****underlined**** and Hana is regular)**

THIS FESTIVAL IS AWESOME! Temari ditched me but I don't care cause there's so much to do -AND SO MUCH TO EAT! _Is that a kabob stand!? AND THERE'S DANGO TOO!_ I'm in heaven, my two favorite snacks right next to each other.

"Come on guys: to the food!" I scurried off with my dogs following me.

_Dango...dango._ I know it's here, but I cannot find it anywhere. I have only been here for fifteen minutes at most, but I've never been a patient man.

"Hey beautiful, you look lost." Some random guy tried hitting on me. 

I ignored him and continued walking. He had enough stupidity to grab my arm. I turn around and casted him a sadistical glare. I know he can't see it but judging by his flinch he definitely felt it. 

"Touch me again and I'll break you in half." I politely warned him. It polite because I told him exactly what I am going to do. See the logic?

"Heh heh heh, you're a funny one sweet cakes, but I'm a ninja." He chuckled. I don't have time for this, I finally founded my dango.

"And I'm a murderer. Would you like to be my next victim?" I said removing my glasses. Judging by his expression he didn't know what he was looking at but he's smart enough to know it's bad. He finally retreated and I made it to my dango.

It took forever to make my spicy kabobs and the extra spice-free meat for my dogs. I gave the trio theirs before turning around and -_OUFF. _I know I have sauce on my shirt...that'll never come out!

_Oww..._I opened my eyes and see -_Itachi's mom! - _rubbing her head where we collided. She looked just like Itachi's mom, except in bermuda shorts and a chinese style shirt instead of the apron, not to mention the fact that I can't see her eyes.

I finally got my dango when some clumsy person bumped into me. I never get caught off guard. My only thought was: _This person has one hard ass head._The person I collided with was Hana.

**(Author count! Let's see what the genius Uchiha comes up with in 5...4...3...2...)**

She must be stalking me. That makes sense right? I was almost positive she wouldn't come searching, so maybe she's not searching. Why is she here?

"HANA! COME ON! THEY'RE ABOUT TO ANNOUNCE YOU!" Temari came running toward me. She kept getting tangled in the mass of large and small beads around her neck.

"Sorry, I just bumped into..." Itachi's mom disappeared. "Where'd she go...?"

"Forget it! What's that on your shirt? You have to cover it up, where's your vest thing?" Temari sprinted down the street literally dragging me along, beads clanking and everything.

"It was too hot, give me this!" I swiped one of the huge bead necklaces and tossed it around my neck.

"No, don't take -" Hope it wasn't important, whatever she was going to say. Baki snatched me up and pushed me up the stairs.

"Ahh!" My dogs decided to bite at Baki's ankles, while he is pushing me up the steps. Our little circus finally makes it to the top when -

"What the hell is that! I know you didn't-" Now I hope what he says isn't important. He's not even a real elder; he's just a wannabe elder. The real elders are facing the crowd with their backs toward me.

"She may be young, but she is extremely skilled. She graduated the Konoha Academy at the age of seven; she definitely has great potential. So without further adieu, Our new ambassador from Konoha- INUZUKA HANA!" The Elders parted and left little ol' me standing in the open. The cheering died down extremely fast and the crowd gave me a look that said-

_Oh shit!_ My ex-teammate is an ambassador. She's not a stalker...she didn't come looking for me.

"OH YEAHHH!" Some random idiot shouted before the crowd cheered once again. Hana looked as if she didn't know what was going on. The genius took that blond girl's beads, and anybody can't just get those.

The old people on the roof are trying to end this thing fast: _'Blah, blah, blah...something about six months...blah, blah...Kazekage mansion if you need her...blah'_. 

As if I'm going to need that information.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the chapter with the extra long flash back...silly me, getting sidetracked and making you all wait...theres not much Hana/Itachi stories to keep you busy...so I'll try my best to write faster (and stay focused too I guess...)! I got no reviews last chapter (T.T) Repondez si'l vous plait!!**

_Hana's POV_

I got in trouble for something I didn't even know about! Konoha doesn't have random festivals where girls get beads for flashing or kissing boys. I didn't tell the elders about the fact they were _Temari's_ beads... she tried to stop me.

So now I'm lying across my bed without my dogs, they left me for Kankuro's puppets. The elder in training -Akago- tried to pull this: _The Hokage said she would send someone with great promise and potential, but instead we get this disappointment. _That's why he's not an elder now, freaking bastard.

I remember back when I first heard that word- potential, and met Itachi. No matter what I'm doing, that word always haunts me. I never have skill, just 'potential', the Fourth said it himself.

_--Flashback--_

_Hana Inuzuka was always the first kid out of the academy. She did not only want to get home to her parents, but she didn't want to be around the mean older kids more than necessary. _

_"Hana-chan" The Fourth Hokage called from his place on the swing. The little girl had run past without seeing him, maybe it was the fact he didn't have on the Hokage clothing. Upon hearing her name called, said girl whipped around and stumbled._

_Minato had to admit, the little girl was very fast for her age, but someone has to teach her about physics and little kids. Apparently the stumble didn't affect the Inuzuka because now she sprinted toward the Hokage._

_"Hi Hokage-sama!" The little girl said beaming, "What are you doing here today?"_

_"Well, I wanted to see my friends and maybe take them somewhere."_

_"Who are your friends? I am one? Let's go!" _

_"Hm...maybe, I have to find my other friend too, though."_

_Itachi Uchiha was always one of the last kids out of the academy. Unlike others, he had no desire to go home. His mother is pregnant now and his father says he can't be babied by Mikoto anymore. The Head Uchiha wanted Itachi to train with him now, learn how to be a Uchiha. Screw that, Itachi planned on making training as difficult as possible. He'd rather have his mother's dango and do nothing. _

_Unlike Hana, Itachi noticed the Hokage on the swing. He only did because that was his way home, but no one would ever know that. Itachi began his slow stride in the direction of the pair._

_"Hello Hokage-sama." The ever stoic Uchiha greeted. _

_"Hi Itachi-kun" The blond man said._

_"Hokage-sama is he your friend? How is he your friend if he doesn't talk to anyone? I guess he's shy. Are you shy?"_

_Said boy was glaring at the curious Inuzuka. She is going to find herself in a lot of trouble if she doesn't get over that real soon. The Hokage took the liberty of answering the innocent child._

_"Of course he's my friend. He can be very nice when he wants to be, and I assure you he's not shy -just quiet." _

_"Something she's obviously not." Itachi mumbled underneath his breath. The Inuzuka senses caught it all though._

_"TAKE THAT BACK MEANIE!" The Yellow Flash took a breath -children have such fragile emotions, and he has one on the way. _

_"It seems fighting is more interesting than me. I guess I just have to go find some other friends." The Hokage began fake sobbing in his hands. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry! You're the bestest ninja in the world! I hope my little brother's just like you! I wont let the meanie distract me from you ever ever again!" Sweet little Hana rushed to comfort her Hokage._

_"Really?" Hana rapidly nodded her head yes. Minato now sniffled and turned to the brooding Uchiha. Itachi casted a half-glare at the Hokage's puppy dog face._

_"Even though she provokes me...I'll be good, but only if we get dango." _He found a way to benefit from an apology, _The Fourth thought. _I'm should be glad he even apologized.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_After getting the children situated with their dumplings, Minato thought he should do what he came to before the peace goes away. "I bet you guys are wondering why I came to get you."_

_"Cause we're you're friends!" _

_"He wants something." Itachi corrected his peer._

_"What makes you say that, Itachi? You don't trust your friend?" The Fourth feigned sadness again. _

_"You bought us treats knowing it's almost dinner time." Itachi decided against telling the man his trick was getting old. _

_"Hey...that's right, but Hokage-sama is too nice to trick us!" _At least someone still has childhood innocence, _Minato thought. _

_"Thank you Hana-chan. As for you," he turned his attention to Itachi, "I only want to talk to you guys."_

_"See Meanie!" Hana waved her dumpling stick in Itachi's face. He bit off the red dumpling and smirked in triumph -begin the war!_

_"Calm down Hana-chan, there's plenty left. I need to have a serious talk with you two. As the youngest children in the academy, lots of people are watching you. Some want you succeed, but others want you to fail."_

_"Which are you Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. Hana opened her mouth to answer for the adult, but was interrupted._

_"I'm not too sure actually. I want you both to do well in everything, but I don't want you to go through what one of my students went through. Kakashi Hatake is one of the most skilled ninja in all of Konoha. Not only was his father a great ninja, but Kakashi became a chunin at the age of six. He carried his father's shame upon him and had to suffer the consequences. He lived by the rules and it took his teammate's death to give him his life back. I don't want that for you two, but I don't want either of you to not give all your heart." The blond confessed._

_The children were listening to every word the Hokage spoke. _

_"I'm mostly worried about you Itachi. You have great raw skill talent, but not a lot of social skills. I know you will follow the rules and meet any condition, but I'm not sure about you're motivation. You cannot force a job like this, eventually you will snap."_

_Itachi glared at his dango. He was only good at being a ninja. What else can he do?_

_"You Hana, have great potential and instinct. It's your technique that lacks. You have to find balance between your heart and your brain. People lie and deceive others, so I'm not sure you're emotionally ready for this field."_

_Hana's lips quivered at the Fourth's words, she knew all of it to be true. _

_"I know I sound mean but it's really important that you guys hear this. If only one of you pass this year, that one will be on a team with kids twice your age. That's why I need you both to pay attention and work at 1050. With you guys graduating at the same time, you definitely will be on the same team along with someone mature enough to treat you as equals. That means when the kids your age do finish the academy, you wont have to be reassigned to a different team unless you want to."_

_"So the only difference is we wont be on the same team? What's so bad about that?" Itachi questioned, earning a glare from the girl._

_"Who says I even want to be on the team with this Meanie!" Hana interjected._

_"That's not the point, but it will be better if you two are on the same team. For example, if Hana graduates, the administration will sort the teams by the older kids and just fit Hana in where they can. If both of you graduate at the same time, however, they will immediately place you two on a team and then work around that." The Hokage explained. He only had the final say on teams, he doesn't make them._

_"So we need to keep up with each other," Hana began, "Mea-Itachi, you wanna start practicing with me so we can make our friend happy?" _

_"Training -not 'practice', we don't have anything to practice so we have to train first." Itachi said, if he was going to do this, he will be in charge._

_"Thank you both. I will be rooting for you as long as you give it your all." Minato said before being engulfed by Hana's hug. _

_--End of the Longest Flashback ever--_

"Everything I do is wrong!" Venting in an empty room is not considered crazy.

"Correction: Most of what you do is wrong." So much for 'empty room', I didn't expect Itachi to find me again.

"What are you doing here?" I know I sounded weak, but he just catches me off guard.

"I would ask you the same thing if it wasn't announced to the entire country." There should be jail time for being vague.

"Answer the question. I know you have a reason." I did a happy dance in my head -annoyed is something I do well.

"I'm an S-ranked missing-nin. That should be reason enough." He said, making himself comfortable in a chair. He even had the audacity to pull out a stick of dango and start eating.

"How'd you get in here anyways? They'll think you're trying to steal Gaara! I wouldn't put that past you though..." _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit -I'm gonna be in even more trouble!_

"S-ranked missing-nin..." Did he seriously think that's the answer to everything? I hate him.

"Stop being cute -that pouting thing is annoying." Itachi ate his snack; he acts like he just told someone his name. I told everyone he wasn't a genius; he obviously doesn't know what he just said.

"Well get out my room, then."

"Firstly: I'm eating…secondly: the red head is guarding your room so I can't leave." He sure is taking a long time for three small dumplings.

"What happened to 'S-ranked missing-nin'? It sure got you in." I know I wanted to see him, but this is too awkward for me.

"I'm not invisible." He simply said while finishing his dango. I didn't even get to release a false-relaxed exhale because Itachi took out another stick of his precious dango.

"What made you come here?" I asked myself more than him –he heard.

He stared at his dango stick before replying: "I just wanted to…" It was barely a whisper but I heard him. He continued to stare at his dango a moment longer before taking a whole dumpling in his mouth. "Where are the dogs?"

"They abandoned me for Kankuro. They can demolish his puppets into many different pieces and they don't get in trouble for it." I fell back on my bed.

"Puppets can cause more trouble than you know." He responded before finishing his dumplings. This time he doesn't pull out another stick.

"Itachi, what is it like in the Akatsuki?"

"We do nothing but roam around. We don't have anything that imperative to do. Everything we have to do can wait three years."

"What's three years?"

Itachi doesn't answer me, and from his upside down face –he doesn't plan to. "Why were you chosen to come here?"

I know he's avoiding my question, but I answer anyway. "I asked for it. I needed to get away from the village and…sort things out."

"Did it have anything to do with me?" The cocky-bastard got up and began walking towards me. I roll over so I'm on my stomach and prop myself up so I'm not breaking my neck trying to look at him.

"Your little visit did influence this, but this is for me." It is for me…to get Itachi.

Our eyes lock for a moment before he turned away. He was about to jump out the window when he turned halfway. "When I arrived, what were you thinking about?"

I should have been mean and not answered like he did me, but I couldn't stop myself if I tried. "The day we first met."

His eyes softened for a fraction of time –he remembers too. "Hn," Itachi grunted and leapt out the window. I couldn't see it, but I know Itachi was smirking when he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: this is the start of the 3/4 part climax...yay...i wrote half of parts 2 and 3 (i write in odd ways) so idk if i really need a 4th...thanks for the hits and favorites of both my stories...**

_Hana's POV_

Another boring day in Suna, Temari and Kankuro has been in so many meetings since I got here. Gaara's missed routine struck me as odd; he always follows me around or teaching at the academy. Today he was doing neither and not at dinner too. My dogs are officially attached to Crow. Left for wood, what a great confidence boost, and now I lay in my pajamas on my bed, awaiting the visit of my past.

Within the past three months, Itachi has steadily visited me. Just the concept makes me feel ecstatic, but what occurs during our secret meetings is nothing compared to my preteen fantasies. We mostly sit, Itachi was never a talker, but he was good company. I don't know how that worked, but he is just good to be around. When we do talk, it's about Konoha. Crazy as it sounds, I think he misses it.

The object of my thoughts entered my room. He sat down in his chair; he uses it more than me anyway, and took out a stick of dango. He always eats at least two before acknowledging me. In my own borrowed room I come after a snack. Itachi put down his dango, which is odd because he's not even finished.

He stared at me.

So I stared back.

His gaze became distant and his sharingan receded.

So I studied him. His pose was normal –slightly slouched, one hand rested on his jacket (**AN: like how their dad does it too…when he uses his jacket like an armrest –that)**, the other with a stick of half eaten dango, and his hat by his crossed feet. Nothing was wrong, until I looked at his face. He looked even older than usual, tired even. Not 'I need to sleep tired' but…a different kind: 'this is too much' tired I guess. Itachi always was a mystery, and I guess that's why I'm drawn to him –or maybe just his eyes. His obsidian eyes show more than he would ever say. I could see he was thinking over something serious, and he probably was thinking about it for a long time…

"Flower-chan" He used my old name…

"Yeah" I prepare myself because I know its something sad…

"Do you believe a child of mine would suffer the way Naruto Uzumaki did?"

He was having a child? Or maybe he's just thinking about it, right? He's with me a lot of nights…but what about the day? "Um, seeing as how the boy turned out…that wouldn't be too bad right?"

"That wasn't my question. Do you think my children will go through hell from their peers if people find out who their father is?" More than one…he's saying more than one.

"I guess that depends on where you raise them. In a small village, probably not, but it's practically given in a ninja village."

"And how would you handle that if they were your kids?"

"…I'd probably introduce them to Naruto." A ghost of a smile found its way to both our lips. I don't know what kind of encounters Itachi has with the blond, but I guess it was good. "Why are you asking me this? Do you have a baby on the way?"

"No, just…" He didn't finish his sentence. All I know is that he isn't expecting. The thought makes me very happy –I know I still love him. The question is whether I will give him that love again. It doesn't look like he wants it, but he isn't giving his to anyone else either. "Why did you come to Suna?"

"To be an ambassador –you know that." What's wrong with him today? Does he mean…

"…"

"…? Oh, that. I got this mission…to sort things out." _Like how I love you…_

"…" He went back to not talking…it has been so long since I had to translate from Uchiha no-speak. I thought we made progress. I got up from my bed and went to the window; the cool breeze helps me focus. '_What did you have to sort out?' _ Itachi wouldn't ask that. '_Did you sort it out?'_

"I kind of sorted it out, but I'm not sure what to do about it now." I turn away from the horizon and look at the Akatsuki member, silently hoping he'll open up again.

"…" His brows furrowed, he's pondering something, "I've been thinking about things too."

…DUH! You don't randomly ask someone about kids if you haven't been thinking about things. He is such a stupid genius. "Like what?"

"My life," his eyes grow distant yet again, but I know he's still paying attention.

"Are you…worried?"

"No, not really -I'm concerned about time; I know what's going to happen to me." That doesn't seem mysterious… "Do you still love me?"

The question completely threw me off guard. What's wrong with Itachi? "…Yes. What's wrong Itachi? Why are you doing this?"

"…" He gets up and walks toward me. Those eyes I love shredding into me with too many emotions swirling in them. "Don't."

As he exited out the window, I grabbed him. I don't know how I got that fast, but I made it. "No…no Itachi, why?"

He closed his eyes so he can't see me crying. Only he can make me cry. He could easily get out of my grasp, but he doesn't move. I moved to his torso, and hugged him with all my might. He makes me so weak… "Please Itachi! Please don't do this –not again. It's almost been six years, and I'm still not over you –I love you Chi-chi…"

He finally hugged me back… "All I do is hurt you Flower-chan; don't you want to be happy?"

"No. I wanna be with you…" I'm being stubborn but he makes me happy, whether or not he realizes it. I trap him in my vice-like grip –he'll have to kill me or pry me off to get rid of me. I'm not going willingly. He sighed and rested his head in my hair.

"I can't stay here Flower-chan; what do you want me to do?" He gives in slightly.

"Kiss me." He sighed again.

"I can't…"

"Why not? You asked me what I want and I want a kiss, just one real kiss." I tilt my head toward him…I probably look like a desperate train wreck.

He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. His tongue roamed my mouth in the best kiss of my life. Before I knew it, Itachi removed his lips and we stared into each other's eyes. He looked like the gentle boy I know he is. His head moved toward mine and we're caught in another kiss, just as good as before. When that kiss ended, we found ourselves on my bed, staring at each other once again.

"Chi-chi…I love you."

His face held a small smile, but his eyes were sad…"I have to go."

I grabbed his head and brought his headband covered forehead to my lips before whispering, "Please come back."

And he left, leaving me dazed on my bed. I got underneath my blankets and drifted off into the best sleep I had.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: another short chapter...but it is pretty important to the plot so bare with me here...R&R please!**

_Itachi's POV_

I cannot go into that room right now, with this miniscule amount of control. So now I'm just on the roof of Kisame and my hotel. I really didn't mean to…I wasn't supposed to kiss her. I should not have gone to the Kazekage mansion in the first place. Invisible is what I should have been. Not on her bed kissing, seeing her four times a week in the past three months –forty-eight visits. If I didn't wander, I wouldn't have seen the lonely girl at the academy. I wouldn't have witnessed the fact that no other kids were even asking her to join, staying a safe distance from the child –how only the one-tails carrier approached her before being summoned by some ninja. The girl brushed it off and went back to practicing with her weapon. I couldn't help but wonder: _would my children endure the same fate, because of who they are associated with?_

I want a family. I want my kids to have a better childhood than I did. I know I'm not the greatest at dealing with kids, I never got to be one, but children don't _judge_. Children usually bring out the best in people –gives them a sense of…awareness. It takes the focus off of themselves and into being a better person and a role model. I want to be like that, and not have to look over my shoulder all the time, double checking everything and trusting nothing. I do not deserve that, I gave that right away five years ago. I don't deserve Hana…

I randomly visited her, for reasons I am still not aware of, and she still tolerates me. I _hit_ her…struck her in the face. If _I_ cannot get over that horrendous accident, how the hell can she? She can't want someone like me, someone like my father…

I'm a prodigy, _a genius_, and I cannot even begin to fathom this situation. _Why the fuck can't she just hate me?!_ She's the best person I've ever known. She'd give her life and reputation for me, but I can't take that.

Those kisses, I should have left. I could have easily left –but I didn't. I can't take this-her. I do not second guess myself or show regret. Yet this woman has me on a roof, more paranoid than a drug addict. This is not good, I don't get paranoid. If she wants to get hurt…I should just let her right? She knows I am not good, for anyone.

_Self-control_…a new skill I will have to learn –for both our sakes. It's best for everyone, but it's harder than I thought. I know I like Hana.

'_Itachi…you like Hana.'_

'_Thank you Itachi, I know.' _ So now I am experiencing a nervous breakdown, or similar. **(FYI: you most likely won't be able to say 'I'm having a nervous breakdown' if you really are…no idea why you need to know that but now you do)** My hands are shaking and I can't stop bouncing my leg. Maybe if I practice the hand signs to the jutsu I picked up here. I close my eyes to concentrate, but all I see is Hana. Is this how my life will play out? Even when I am away from her, concentrating on something that could eventually make the difference between success and death, she still creeps into my mind?

If I cut off all connection to her, maybe I'll be free from the spell that is Hana Inuzuka. No…that won't work, for I have tried it. I managed that little trick for five years, but then we were just adolescents in 'love'. That petty infatuation with one another is nothing compared to this…affair in our adulthood. Thirteen-year-old me killed the clan, tortured Sasuke, and killed Hana emotionally. I can still torture Sasuke, it has to be done, but can I hurt Hana again?

Why is she even so important? Hana is one in millions of people –one in millions of women. I shouldn't care, yet I do.

_Damn…_

**AN: So that's the end of this...next up Hana & Gaara...**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to all my reviews and the anonymous one who pointed out my very French I mistake that I'm too lazy to change…maybe later

**AN: Thank you to all my reviews and the anonymous one who pointed out my very French I mistake that I'm too lazy to change…maybe later.**

**IMPORTANT: I started school this past week but I'm trying to work on my time management skills (like so many have told me to do a long time ago) so I'll try to update at least once a month for this school year…this chapter wont count cause I actually had the majority of this done in July (?...or maybe it was June…before I left on vacation…someone's gonna think 'well why didn't she post it?' well I lost my train of thought cause my attention span is that of a rabid squirrel…I've even been asked if only one of those flat lines like on heart monitors is going on in my head)**

**BACK TO THE SUBJECT –this story is getting moved to an M RATING why? Because it opens up the plot…I'm doing it when I remember some time next week after this chapter has been up for a few days…if not something will eventually remind me**

_Hana's POV_

I was still in bliss when I woke up to the sand siblings –and my dogs- crowded in my room. Temari was talking so fast I didn't get a word of her speech. Kankuro added in his little input twice as fast, stealing my sluggish concentration from his animated sister. Gaara was leaning against the door frame with a look on his face that suggested he was shaking his head and going _tsk, tsk, tsk _in his head. My dogs weren't any better, running across my legs playing with one another. All-in-all it was a state of complete disarray. At least Baki came in and saved me.

"This weekend, as in five days from now, there will be a festival; we have a special announcement to make." Baki simply summarized Temari's and Kankuro's fifteen minute speech, as well as taking a jab at my intelligence –patronizing bastard. Why didn't she just say that in the first place? Maybe that's why Gaara had that little smug 'I'm watching idiots' face that even Itachi wore. Apparently the baby of this family had the most sense.

"What's the surprise?" I asked, curiosity taking over my distress over the peace disturbing siblings.

"I cannot tell you that," he said with a smug look on his face. "Since you're up, you can get an early start on your duties, you've been slacking lately."

"Slacking?! You haven't given me anything to do! I wander around, play with academy kids, fill out the one sheet you give me everyday and then do nothing. That's your fault."

Baki glared at me, it's not my fault he picked the wrong one to scapegoat upon. I don't _not_ like the man: I just don't like his…personality. "Get dressed. Team, let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After I was completely awake and dressed, I found Gaara in the hallway. "Good morning Gaara!"

"…I know." Gaara, in all his intimidating twelve year old-ness, stood with his arms crossed and his eyes set in a way that he wasn't outright glaring, but it conveyed the same message.

"Know what?" I was genuinely confused.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" He ignored my question.

"Do what? What am I doing?"

"You are setting yourself up for defeat. Uchiha visits you, often. Why?" My whole body stiffened…who else knew about this? He took a step closer and tilted his head up to continue looking at me. My mood dramatically crashed from happy-happy-joy-joy to the closet you can get to an anxiety attack without actually having one. Itachi and I can get into so much trouble with both Suna and Konoha. Gaara…Gaara too: he can get in trouble too. Oh god.

Gaara snatched my arm and pulled my into my room, I started hyperventilating. He went into the bathroom and got some water, and held the cup in my face. I shook my head back and forth.

"Drink," he said, clearly getting impatient. He grabbed my head and put the glass to my mouth. I drank the water then hiccupped. I was scared shitless, and I haven't been this scared the Uchiha massacre.

"H-how did you f-find out?" I finally managed to ask.

"I don't sleep." He moved to the wall across from me. That display might have thrown him off a bit.

"I-I usually don't get like that. Thank you." I slid off the bed onto the floor so I have some back support to get back to normal.

"Stop seeing him."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't have heard that right. Since when did Gaara become Kiba?

"Stop. Seeing. Him. It's not good for you."

"_I'm_ good for_ him_, and I like being with him."

"…why fight for something that won't work?"

"It can work, it did before…" I whispered.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything, but the way he refolded his arms and looked to the side told me enough: '_Okay, believe that if you want'_. I used that on Kiba enough. I could have dropped the subject, yet I felt the need to prove something.

"Gaara…I know everything about Itachi. Okay, I know him and he needs me. All relationships…need someone to give. Whether or not he sees it, Itachi needs me there for support if nothing else, and that's what I give him."

"…Then what does he give you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that episode with Gaara, I needed to get out of that estate, so I took my dogs (maybe they new I was sad and decided to leave their best friend Kankuro…) for a rooftop run. That's the only way they don't have to wear leashes.

I couldn't really enjoy my time with my dogs, because all I could think about was Gaara's words. _What does Itachi give me? _Happiness. Comfort. He gives me lots of things, but is it enough to put people's lives in jeopardy? That's the problem, I'm know what I feel but I don't know about Itachi. I honestly don't even know why he came back so many times.

I sat down on the roof to some kind of food shop. The smell was familiar though, so I laid down and tried to clear my head. After what seemed like two seconds, but could have been an hour for all I know, my dogs came and started tugging on me. I knew they wanted to run more, but all I wanted to do was lie down in my bed until this little job is over.

…

…

…

What the hell, that's not me. All this slacking off must have made me soft because I never give up, and I don't plan on starting either. So what if it looks selfish, everyone deserves happiness and Itachi's mine. I'm not going to lose anything or anyone over this. I got up from the sandy floor and saw that my dogs wanted me to follow them.

We didn't stop until we made it to the wall of Suna. This area wasn't as populous as the center of village, but it looked pretty okay. My dogs immediately turned toward a roof with a sign –a hotel. I didn't get it until I saw a head peeking up over the sign. My dogs and I jumped from the rooftops until we were on that of the hotel, behind the person.

"Itachi," I said. He didn't reply; he didn't do anything. "Itachi!"

He had to have heard me that time. My three dogs went over and started nudging him, but I stayed in my place about two meters away. When he didn't react yet again, my dogs looked at me expectantly saying '_Do something'_. I stepped forward and yanked him back; he moved easily, almost like a doll.

Itachi looked like he's been up all night, probably in that same position. Itachi was red, probably from the harsh Suna sun, and he had bags under his eyes, which defined his natural lines and aged him at least twenty years. After about a minute his eyes turned facing me like the rest of his body, but he still didn't talk.

"Itachi?" I asked nervously, I've never seen him like this. Itachi opened his mouth but didn't say anything, not for a while anyway.

"…We…need to stop." That sentence took him five minutes to say, but I got mad before he even finished.

"Why." I said through clenched teeth. Not even I can yell at someone when they look like this. His next response took even more preparation.

"I…I am bad."

"Itachi, you're not a child, tell me a reason."

"…but…I'm bad for you," his eyes became distant, like he couldn't see me anymore. "Find someone better…you need someone better." **(AN: wow…Itachi seriously cracked)**

It took all my self control not to punch some sense into him. "Hana knows what Hana wants and needs, and if Hana wanted her mother's opinion she would have _fucking asked_." **(I talk in third person when I'm really mad…kinda weird but it usually gets the message across)**

"…Hana doesn't get it." I hope he knows he's talking to Hana.

"And what does Hana not get?"

"…Everything…"

"What's there to get?"

"Hana's too naïve…she doesn't get anything, but she thinks she does." I let go of him and he falls back onto the sandy roof. His eyes keep that faraway look.

"You don't get anything. That's what Hana thinks."

"…"

"Hana can decide what Hana wants. Hana also thinks you need to grow up and get over yourself." I said standing up.

"She doesn't get it…"

"She would if you just talk to her, and I don't want to see you unless you do." Then me and dogs left.


End file.
